


Demented Masquerade

by CapturedbyDoc



Series: Sunny in Alagadda [4]
Category: SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation
Genre: Alagadda, Bondage, Chains, Cockwarming, F/M, Humiliation, Non-Consensual Bondage, Public Humiliation, Rape, Rape watching, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ritual Sex, Sexual Slavery, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapturedbyDoc/pseuds/CapturedbyDoc
Summary: (Sequel to Queen's Mask, Night in Alagadda and Eternally Dark. Please read those first!) After her failed attempt at escaping SCP-035's grasp, Sunny is forced to partake a disturbing party in Alagadda...
Relationships: SCP-035/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Sunny in Alagadda [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975051
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Demented Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> For my friend, MFU!  
> Hope you like it, and sorry it took so long!

I held back sobs as the heavy door swung open, and I turned to look as much as I could, collar with chains holding me in place while my limbs were stuck behind my back. I was basically kneeling on the floor with an incredibly straight back, with my ponytail attached to yet another chain to keep my chin tilted at all times.

035 closed the door behind himself, mask in a wide grin as his violet eyes glowed. He clicked his tongue a few times disapprovingly, folding his arms while he slowly approached my bound figure. My neck hurt, and I turned my gaze away, not wanting to look at him as he talked: ‘’I wasn’t surprised when you tried to run, my little sunflower.’’

I winced when his hand started petting my hair, soothing action contrasting against his undeniable anger. I blinked many times in a row, trying to contain tears that threatened to spill any moment now. 

‘’I would love to punish you, my Queen,’’ 035 cooed, momentarily pausing his stroking motion. I swallowed nervously when he continued: ‘’However, there is a ball tonight, and I’m sure our citizens would appreciate seeing their Queen at her best…’’

His hand roughly grabbed my face, palm resting under my chin as he almost aggressively turned me to face him. I whined at the pain, but didn’t say a thing. 

‘’And if you won’t keep this on your lovely face,’’ he growled, holding a golden mask between his index and middle finger, ‘’I will make sure it will be sewed to your skin. Understood?’’

Terrified, defeated, I could only nod. And so, smirking, he placed the mask on my face, releasing my face and straightening his back immediately after. He inspected my bound body for a while, stroking the chin of his mask.

‘’I’ll send some chamber maids to clean you up,’’ he said eventually, smiling. Turning around, he quickly added: ‘’Oh, and don’t worry, my love - tonight, you will be sleeping once again in my arms.’’

The door shut after him, bolted and locked from the outside. And only then did I allow the tears to fall, choked gasps escaping my lips. I had been so close to escaping, and now…

All hope was lost.

  
~~~  
  


‘’Smile.’’

I forced a small shaking smile on my features as I sat on 035’s lap, facing masked masses ahead in the hall. My fingers trembled and my cheeks felt heated as I was forced to look like everything was perfectly fine and normal. And it obviously wasn’t.

I swallowed a moan when my supposed husband moved his hips a bit. Before the room was filled with countless masked people, I was forced onto his lap as he unzipped the top of his pants. And with a threatening gesture, he had forced me to sheathe his shaft inside me as I sat on his lap with proper posture. Two guards staying by the sides of his throne, they made sure I couldn’t run. 

And as people started dancing, the unsettling masquerade party filling my sight, 035 caressed the side of my arm, chuckling behind me. Fortunately the large dress I had been forced into concealed the humiliating truth of the situation, but even with that, I was ready to cry my eyes out. 

A servant came over to us, holding a tray with two filled glasses. I didn’t trust the red liquid in them, so I looked in the other direction, not saying a word. 035 took a glass, and the servant prepared to walk away when there was a command: ‘’Give her the glass.’’

I didn’t turn my head, defiantly staring into nothing in particular by my side. The dick buried inside me moved as 035 shifted his position, most likely on purpose, but I bit my lip, containing every sound threatening to escape. 

‘’Have a drink, Sunny,’’ he said with a low voice. I shook my head, knuckles turning white as I clenched my fists. I tried to force my breathing to even out, closing my eyes and imagining that I was anywhere else but here. ‘’I am not asking you again, Sunny.’’

Another movement, this time more aggressive than previous ones. I quickly opened my eyes and turned towards the servant, hesitating for a while before I took the glass. They wouldn’t drug me at a party, would they? 

I didn’t trust Alagadda. Hell was real, and I was currently in it.

035 chuckled, clinking his glass against mine, while his free hand ran up and down my side, caressing the corset. I sighed, taking a sip of the drink. I was never going to escape my prison, so might as well enjoy what I can get.

The party went on, 035 sometimes subtly bouncing me up and down on his cock between moments of us being served more wine. My whole face was heated up, not just from embarrassment but the drinks as well. I was feeling a bit lightheaded, masked people blending into unrecognizable shapes before my very eyes. 

And for the first time during the whole ‘party’, I let out a choked sob, tear running down my cheek. 

Suddenly, my glass was taken away. 035 shifted upright, and I couldn’t quite catch what he said, yelping when two guards yanked me up, releasing his cock from my body as I was forced to stand, large dress falling in place immediately. Held there, my knees feeling a bit weak, 035 stood up, not even bothering to zip up his pants.

Panic filled me when guards escorted me through the room, masses parting from before us. And when we went far enough, I saw a round table with black cloth in it, red symbols drawn into it. And a pillow. My eyes widened, and I couldn’t help but struggle.

My back met the hard surface, somewhat softened by cloth. I pleaded and sobbed as the guards held me down, masked people looking down at me from all sides. 035 walked to the end of the table, right between my legs, and kept them separated. 

The grin of his mask widened to its extremes as he lifted my dress, revealing my stockings and underwear. I kicked at him, screaming for help until two more guards appeared, holding down my ankles. 035 climbed up to the table, settling between my legs with a hungry gaze in his violet orbs. 

I cried endlessly, my whole face burning up. He didn’t say a thing, only pulling down the top of my dress and bra, revealing my breasts and humiliating me further. And then, he revealed my womanhood by ripping off my panties. I felt utterly scared and vulnerable. 

‘’N-no! Dyo, please! I-I’m begging y-you!’’

His tongue moved around the mouth hole as he put his hands to my sides, grinning down at me. And as he slammed his hips into me, my whole body arched, my head thrown back and hitting the pillow. Sobbing, I could only lay there, pinned down as he humped me, starting slow but quickly letting his lust take over, going harder and faster…

My gaze got dizzy as I was fucked in this supposed party hall, everyone looking at me…

My moans filled the scene, but I felt so disconnected from them. As if I was a prisoner inside my own body, just helplessly looking as my body responded to the torture that 035 made me go through. 

And I came, in front of all these masked, disturbing individuals. I was preparing to pass out, almost closing my eyes, when a hand shot out, grabbing my chin. Snapping back to reality, I looked up into violet eyes looming over me.

‘’You were gone for nearly two hours, that time,’’ he growled, black mucus leaking from his eyeholes. ‘’That means our party is far from over, little flower.’’

**Author's Note:**

> So here, more Alagadda madness.  
> 


End file.
